Atonement
by Ivory Illusionist
Summary: An age old curse has brought the mighty Uchiha clan to its ruin and only when an Uchiha rights the wrongs of his forefathers will the curse be undone. /SasuSaku/


_**Atonement**_

_A/N: Okay, so here I am with another fanfic. I had this one in my head for a while but I was not sure of how I should go with it. This is sort of an Alternate-Universe type of story but I will keep something true to the anime/manga. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am having fun writing it. I don't have it all planned out yet but I'm hoping that I can write something that you guys can enjoy. The prologue is set in the Feudal Era before the founding of present-day Konoha, though the name Konoha is mentioned, it is not yet Konoha as we all know it. I just called it that cuz I had no other name for it. Be warned that this fanfic is rated M for a reason as it has dark themes, character deaths, and adult situations. If you are underage, then I suggest that you do not read this. If you do decide to read it, just know that I warned you. This is only a short prologue. I will update when I finish writing the next chapter. For everyone who has read my other story, Don't worry, I will still work on Beyond the Hourglass._

_Disclaimer: Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Our Solemn Hour ©by Within Temptation_

* * *

_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!_

**Prologue**

The cold, bitter wind blew mercilessly across the dark forest bringing about an ominous feeling throughout all of the land. The moon hung above the night sky emitting an eerie glow as a large group of people headed towards sacred grounds. A large, horse drawn carriage led the way as well as towing a cage meant for holding animals but instead, it contained a young maiden behind the wrought iron bars.

She had been accused by her ex-fiancé of being a witch and now she was being led away to her execution. She had fought to prove that she was not a witch; she was only a healer, but it had been the word of an orphaned girl against the word of one of the village's richest Lords and so here she was, on her way to meet her end at the hands of these cruel people who were only interested in witnessing a spectacle.

Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she watched beneath the hood of the dark cloak she wore as they drew nearer to the site where she would alas meet her doom. Despite being utterly terrified by her fate, she found it within herself to remain calm. It was only a façade, though, as deep down she wished for this to be only a nightmare and she would soon wake up in her bedroom in the Manor where she lived with other orphaned girls such as herself along with the Lady who watched over them.

Only, this wasn't a dream, it was her cruel reality and she knew she had to accept it and soon as she felt the cage lurch to a stop. She looked over to the side and saw a man unlock the rusty old padlock on the side of the cage doors. Once undone, he brusquely pulled her out and callously dragged her towards the menacing stake standing upon an immense platform that gave the onlookers a better view of her. Once she was brought onto the platform, the dark cloak she wore was torn away from her revealing her to the crowd below. She had long, wavy pink hair and huge emerald colored eyes that shone under the dark night sky. Her skin was a pale, milky color which gave her an otherworldly appearance, which was part of the reason why she had been convicted in the first place. She wore a tattered jade green dress that accentuated her womanly features as well as made her eyes look brighter.

She watched in deathly silence the people she had once believed to be kind and generous, now calling out for her death, as she was tied firmly to the stake. Bile rose up in her throat and tears burned in her eyes but she dared not cry. She would not give them the benefit of seeing her cry, nor would she beg for her life to be spared. It was almost funny how in a few short moments she had come to accept her destiny.

Her façade was broken for a moment when she saw a man walk towards the platform and climb up the steps and make his way towards her. He gave her one small glance before he turned towards the crowd to address them.

He removed the hood off his own cloak to reveal the face of the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes upon. He had spiky, midnight black hair and eyes and his skin, too, was light in color but he was different than she. He was the Governor of the village as well as the only man she had ever loved though he had not been her fiancé. But now, he was the man who she hated most and the one condemning her to this fate.

"Citizens of Konoha, we are here to witness the execution of this woman accused of practicing the dark art of witchcraft. She had used her evil magick to lure one of our villages wealthiest Lords into falling in love with her and making him do all sorts of evil deeds all for her own enjoyment and benefit. We have tried her and have found her guilty of the crimes she was accused of and now she is to be sentenced to death by burning at the stake." He said as he turned towards the maiden. Another man, came up towards him holding a burning torch and handed it over to the Governor. He then walked over towards her and spoke to her. "Any last words, witch."

The maiden, regaining some of her courage glared at the man as a single tear managed to escape her. then she did something that not only surprised the Governor but everyone else as well. She spit at him.

"Do with me what you will, Governor but know that you are committing a grave mistake. For I am not what you believe me to be. But be warned, my death will bring about a terrible curse upon you and your family and on to your descendants. I curse you all to live in eternal darkness until the end of your days and until your family is no more. You and yours will retain thy power but you will be cursed to love only yourselves."

"Undo the curse at once, you witch!" He growled at her.

"I shall not! This shall be the price you shall pay for the crime you are about to commit. And try what you will to break the curse but it shall all be for naught" She exclaimed.

Anger coursed through him as he knelt down and set the dry grass on fire. The woman closed her eyes and smiled to herself. There was only one way for the curse to break and she would not reveal this secret. She would take it with her to the grave.

The only way to break the curse was for one from his clan to right the wrongs of his forefathers and set things right with a her descendant.

She opened her eyes once more to look at the man she had cursed once more before the flames consumed her.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you thought in your reviews or PM me.


End file.
